


Pillow Talk

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.  Fluff 'n' stuff.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think you're boring."

Kurt's fingers stilled against Blaine's back, both eyebrows arching lightly towards his hairline.  It had only just started snowing an hour or so ago, but Kurt looked at the windowsills topped off with an inch of snow and shivered at the sight.  It was nice, then, to be ensconced in his own room, safely away from the watching eyes of parents and unintended guests alike.  He'd half-thought that Blaine had dozed off, his weight warm and pleasantly heavy in Kurt's arms, until he'd spoken, tilting his head up a little when Kurt didn't respond at once.

Even with a tempting nest of soft curls just in front of his nose to nuzzle into if he so desired, Kurt couldn't let Blaine's statement go unanswered, sensing that Blaine was on the verge of something, if not quite there yet. "You're not half-bad yourself," he quipped after a long pause, unable to think of a more suitable response.

"No, I mean--" Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest more firmly as though trying to convey words through touch alone what he actually meant.  "I am so happy with you," he said at last, startling Kurt in an entirely different way with the intensity of his expression when he tilted his head up to look at Kurt.  "I'm so in love with you.  And I don't need anything more to be happy.  We could be celibate for the rest of our lives and I would be happy with you."

Ah.  Kurt shifted slowly down the bed until they were at eye level, searching Blaine's expression for -- what, he didn't know.  Hesitation, disappointment, frustration, resignation -- anything that might indicate truer intentions.  What he found instead was raw sincerity and only a touch of apology at the corners of Blaine's lips as they drew up in a rueful smile, his own gaze flicking between Kurt and his shoulder, one hand stroking up his arm with slow, small pivots of his thumb.

"I feel -- very comfortable with you," Blaine explained, treading almost as lightly as his thumb as it whisked across Kurt's skin, taking care to explain as he met Kurt's eyes again and added, "and I want to share new experiences with you.  But I love -- us, I'm not -- unfulfilled just because we haven't -- done it."

"And by it you mean sex," Kurt said, diplomatic but firm.  They couldn't tiptoe around their problems -- they'd already learned that tiptoeing just lead to avoidance and eventual frustration when neither of them broke the ice -- but the warmth of Blaine's skin was still imprinted against the fine hairs on his arms, the simple intimacy of even just being close to Blaine for so long was comforting.  Kurt couldn't detach his own feelings from the implications of what Blaine was saying, as much as he wanted to address it apart from them.  He wanted and wanted and wanted, but he never felt more than a passing sense of panic at what would happen if they broke a rule and relief when they shifted back into more familiar territory, rounding off with cuddling if they had time.

They'd already gotten past the lazy making out stage and were well into the cuddling phase when Blaine had broken the silence.  Kurt almost wished that he had actually fallen asleep if only because it was impossible to meet Blaine's gaze and pretend that he wasn't worried that the spark that Blaine felt would never enter his own eyes.

With a little resigned sigh, he pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek before scooting down a little more to rest his own cheek against Blaine's chest, feeling love and heartache gnaw at his insides.

"I want to," he said, so softly it was barely audible to his own ears. "I know you must think it's silly to wait so long, to want to wait any longer--"

"It's not silly," Blaine assured, tucking his cheek against the top of Kurt's head and an arm around his waist.

"--but I want it to matter," Kurt admitted.  "I want it to be the right time."

After that, there was a long pause, Blaine's thumb rubbing his lower back gently as they both soaked in the warmth and presence of each other's company.  The unrushed nature of a long weekend was amazing, and even with the lingering tension between them, it was still comfortable. 

Kurt hadn't even realized just how much tension he had been carrying in his shoulders and back until it finally began to ebb, Blaine's willingness to talk easing some of his fears.

Blaine wouldn't leave him. Blaine loved him.

"We have all the time in the world," Blaine said, kissing the top of his head once, softly enough that Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut of their own accord.  "Okay?"  Tightening his arms around Kurt's back, Blaine mused aloud, "And until then you will continue to enchant me with all of your new scarves and your ability to make asparagus taste amazing."

"I'll teach you someday, honey," Kurt murmured without opening his eyes, deciding that maybe their nap could be salvaged, after all.  Blaine's heart beat was steady and comforting just under his ear.

Blaine chuckled, a brief, low sound that vibrated through his chest as he reached back to snag a pillow and prop it under his head, getting comfortable himself.  Kurt held onto him, refusing to relinquish his spot as Blaine draped a hand over his back, settling back down after a moment of shuffling around.

 _I want you to be comfortable.  So I can be comfortable_ , Blaine had said, mere days beforehand when they'd both been in Blaine's room and the sexual tension between them was nearly unbearable, the need to do something heady and arresting.  Kurt had refused to let Blaine deflect or ignore it, even when he went so far as to admit that he got off to the thought of them making out just to throw Kurt aside.  In the end, Blaine had done the same thing -- promised that as long as Kurt was happy, then he was happy, too -- and kissed him until Kurt forgot about his concerns of the future and worried only about the pleasantness of the present.

So, too, was he absorbed now, listening to Blaine's breathing and his slow, steady heartbeat.  It was sometimes baffling to Kurt that their encounters ranged from intense, almost desperate affairs to utterly mundane encounters.  These, however, were his favorites; the moments in between when Blaine was so open to him that he could ask anything and expect an honest answer in return.  It was its own sort of vulnerability, and the fact that Blaine didn't want to do anything until Kurt was comfortable touched him to a degree that he couldn't express it in words, listening instead as Blaine finally dozed off above him.

Grateful that they would always have these -- these moments in between their lives when they could both be calm and quiet and themselves -- Kurt tucked his arm under Blaine's and drifted, comforted by the thought that when the time was right, he had the right person already.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
